Keroro Gunso: Hayai Zenpou- Prologue
by MakTheHedge
Summary: Something mysterious just happened to the keroro platoon. They have disappeared into a light... What caused this?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: this is just a prologue, so it's really short. I don't own keroro gunso in any way. Well this is a story I plan turn into a fan manga.**

Present day: Tokyo, Japan, 2012

Just a regular day in Tokyo, at the Hinata's residence. In the keroro platoon's meeting room, they were discussing their invasion plans. It all came to a stop when giroro said no. The leader then slammed his hands on the table, wanted to start an argument.  
"This is not just some scam to go buy your retarded toys!"  
Giroro yelled.  
"Gero! How dare you insult my precious gundams like that, corporal! I swear this will not be any scam on this point."  
"Yeah! Last time you said that, it was a complete lie just to get your toy!"  
"Why I never!"  
Keroro replied back. As the red and green keronian were going to fight, Dororo broke it up.  
"Break it up you two!"  
Dororo yelled and jumped back in his seat.  
Then the young, dark tadpole began to get bored and confessed.  
"Eh.. I think Gochou-san has a point~desu. Even I can't accept it."  
Keroro then froze, wondering why no one would buy it.  
"You could say, a terrible idea, oji-sama."  
Angol Moa said behind Keroro. Then Kululu woke up from his slumber and yawned.  
"Kukuku. Seems it was a good timing to not hear any of this."  
"Yes. Let us all just leave.."  
Dororo added.  
Then, as the platoon was exiting the room, the five of the team members were surrounded by a blinding pink light. And in a blink they disappeared. As Moa opened her eyes she saw no one was with her.  
"O-oji-sama?.."  
Not a single sound was heard from the Keronians.


	2. Keroro Gunso: Hayai Zenpou-Chp 2

As the Keroro Platoon disappeared in a bright light, they all traveled through a portal. When they saw the end of the portal, the five Keronians fell on the hard steel floor. 'Steel Floor?' As they looked up, they saw skyscrapers. But they looked like they've been built by space engineers. Then Keroro spoke to Kululu.

"Gero.. What's going on Kululu? And where are your glasses?!"

Keroro exclaimed as the Sargent major tried to cover his eyes.

"Yeah! What happened to my belt? I feel totally naked."

The Corporal barked out.

"I see that the three of us are unclothed."

The lance corporal said, covering his mouth with his veil.

"Ah! And what's with the aliens walking with the Pekoponians?~desu"

Tamama pointed out.

"Kukukuu~It appears that we have been transported into the future, or it could be a parallel universe."

Kululu said.

"Right, lets go look for clues to solve this mystery."

Keroro instructed. As the five were running through the city, Tamama found a truck sending panels to a rack near a building.

"Over here guys!"

Tamama yelled as he ran to the truck. As he jumped inside the truck's trailer, he picked up one of the panels and took a look at it.

"You won't take over this planet, you mean aliens! I'll discover your plans with this..."

Tamama paused after he read the digital panel.

"Huh? Newspaper? It's a weekly journal!?"

Tamama shouted. Amused that it was just a digital newspaper.

"Private Tamama! Get out of the truck!"

Keroro yelled. As Tamama turned around, the delivery men closed the trailer and drove off, with Tamama in it.

"Oh no! Let's go after that truck!"

Giroro said.

"Right~degozaru!"

Dororo added. As Dororo jumped on one of the cars leading to the delivery truck, the other platoon members grabbed on a ride to catch up.

Meanwhile, as Tamama was struggling to get out, he decided to use his impact.

"I didn't want to use this~desu, but I must. TAMAMA IMPACT!"

As the bright yellow laser shot out of Tamama's mouth, nothing affected the truck.

"What!? Oh no.. Now I'm gonna be stuck in here~desu..."

As the platoon were still catching catching up to the truck, Dororo looked up at the traffic sign, and read "South Tokyo. Gravity Lv. 106"

"What? That doesn't make sense."

Dororo said. As the platoon were on top of the cars they were on, they suddenly felt an extreme weight over their bodies.

"Geroo! Why did it get so heavy?"

Keroro yelled as their bodies were forced to the hood of the cars they were on.

"Yeah... And.. Why is it.. Hard to.. Breath?"

Giroro said.

"It seems.. The gravity level has.. Changed~Kuu..ku."

Kululu added.

"What!?"

Giroro yelled.

In the truck, Tamama was hitting the door with his hands. Then he felt the heavy weight hit his body too.

"Ohh no... Why.. Won't this.. Damn truck... Let me.. Out?"

As Tamama threw his fist one last time, it hit a button and the door flew open.

"Private Tamama!"

Yelled Keroro.

"Gunso-san!"

Tamama yelled back, happily.

"Tamama-dono!.. Try.. To jump... Out!"

Dororo instructed. As Dororo held out his hand, Tamama made a jump and grabbed Dororo's hand, and landed with him on the hood of the car he was on.

"Okay... Let's jump off.."

Giroro said. As the five were looking for a safe placed to jump off, Keroro slipped and fell off the highway.

"Keroro-kun!"

Giroro, Dororo, and Tamama screamed as their leader fell down.

"Kukukuuu... Oh well.."

Kululu said as he jumped off, using his headphones to catch himself and his leader.

"You three can come down now!"

Kululu said to the rest of his platoon mates.

When the three jumped off, Kululu used his headphones to grab the three Keronians. When they reached the floor, the fell down. Exhausted from their expierence.

Later, a keronian and a Pekoponian came to their aid.

"Oh my god... It really is them, bro."

The Pekoponian said to the keronian.

"C'mon. Lets take them inside the house, nii-chan."

The keronian replied.

"Gero.. We can't... Move or.. Breath in this gravity..."

Keroro said.

"Oh, right! You need this gravity gear."

The Pekoponian said, pointing to the gadgets attached to her chest.

"Don't worry. We got more at home!"

The young keronian said. As the keronian and Pekoponian helped the Keroro platoon up, they carried them to their house. When Keroro woke up, he saw that his platoon were in a house. Then he saw the young keronian go up to Giroro, and putting something around his chest.

"There you go, great grandpa..."

"What the... Great grandpa?..."

Keroro said in his mind. Then the Pekoponian came up to Keroro and put on some gear around his body.

"There you go, Keroro Gunso."

"Thanks Pekoponian- wait... How do you know my name?"

"Hah. Everything will be told when everyone wakes up."

The Pekoponian girl said.

"Oh! And by the way, my name is Yukisha."

A pretty young girl, with dark hair flowing out, onyx eyes, wearing a dark blue vest, a blue long sleeved shirt, black slacks, and black and green tennis shoes.

"And who is that young keronian?"

Keroro asked.

"That's my little brother. Girtoto."

An adorable young keronian tadpole, with crimson skin, stern golden eyes, a blue keron hat, with a blue symbol of a blade on his white belly, and the same symbol on his hat, but yellow.

As the tadpole resumed putting on the gravity gear on the rest of the platoon mates, they woke up.

"Huh?.. Where are we?"

Dororo asked through his new gas mask.

"Huh? We can move and breath freely~desu!"

Tamama exclaimed.

"Kukukuu~What impressive equipment. Even I can't make anything like this."

Kululu said.

As the corporal was still asleep, Girtoto tickled Giroro's body to wake him up. When he did, he burst out laughing.

"Ok! Stop it! That tickles! Haha!"

"Yay! Great grandpa's awake, nii-chan!"

Then Giroro and the platoon gave a confused look to the young Keronian.

"That's right guys. Me and Girtoto are Corporal Giroro's great grandchildren!"

Yukisha informed. Then the platoon, especially Giroro, were in serious shock.

"What?! What year is this?"

Giroro demanded to know.

"Heh, welcome to the year 2112, Keroro platoon."

Yukisha said to them. Then the platoon fainted, wondering how they got here.


End file.
